No Reins: Sakura is letting go
by CrazyGirl92
Summary: Sakura tribute, with some kakusaku fluff, with the song no reins from rascal flatts forgive me this is my first naruto one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, this song is No Reins by Rascal Flatt's**

**No Reins:Sakura's letting go **

Sakura sat on the bench, **the** bench her so called fiancees left her on years before. The ring, he gave her just a week before sat inbetween her fingers as she thought. Sasuke never loved her, never could, never would that was clear. All he wanted was to revive his clan. However Sakura wanted love, to be loved and to love in return. Thats when she realized what she had to do.

_She left that loser in a dust cloud_

_Heart in his hand, chin on the ground_

"Sasuke, we can't do this, not when there is no love in it" She whispered, her baggage was in the car she borrowed from Kakashi. She watched as he let her go, no fight, she guessed he knew all along that all they were was friends, barely even that until recently. She smiled at him, walking out of the door, a feeling of understanding filled her.

_Cried her last tear for that clown_

_She can see a little clearer now_

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, tears dripped down her eyes. Naruto smiled at her, while she hit her charka enforced fits into his face, again. He was leaving, again. Sasuke and Naruto the incredible duo, brothers, her boys. They were leaving again, they always left her. Even through things were better between the team, she was always left behind. Always the weakest, has to be protected, should never have become a ninja.

_She said, "Oh,oh I gotta go and find me"_

_Oh oh she found the strength to break free_

"Sakura" Kakashi whispered, as he sat in a tree watching her train with the 5TH, Tsunade, her mentor. The teacher who actually showed that she gave a damn about the girl. They were battling hard, it looked like Sakura but she surprised him with a special attack on the ground, ending result was Tsunade tied upside down on a tree. The 5th nodded, watching the girl as she yelled out in happiness. Kakashi knew, she finally broke free from the ties and put downs everyone gave her, unknowingly.

_Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody- no reins_

_No reins_

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, as the said man stood perfectly still as she ran toward him, jumping onto his back. Her grinning face was enough to make him want to laugh at how free she finally looked. Her joy was radiating off of her, shadows of the damage that people shoved at her, was there but she was living life the way she wanted. It made Kakashi, Tsunade, Genma, Asuma, Iruka and all who knew her in one way or the other, that saw her now smile. Hinata waved at the pair, before walking off quickly to find Ino.

_Alls she felt is held back_

_She says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh"_

As, you guessed it, Kakashi and Sakura lay on the grass watching the stars, Sakura started to laugh. Propelling himself onto his side, facing her, "Pray tell what are you laughing at?" Sakura just giggled, smiling brightly at the man next to her, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Its nice to hear myself laugh"

"You always laugh"

"I mean, carefree not trying to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke"

"Your just as good as them"

"Not a prodigy"

"You were lucky"

"My family life wasn't that great"

"You had one"

"That doesn't make a ninja a ninja you know that"

"Yes, but thats what strengthened them"

All she did was laugh

_She's gonna do alot more of that_

_She's makin' plans and makin' tracks_

_She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"_

_Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

"NARUTO, SASUKE OVER HEREEEEEEE!!!" Said boys, looked around to see a beautiful girl they left behind. But this time, she was different. Yes, she became stronger, that they knew. But what was it that made her so different? Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Nejji, and everyone was waiting for them. They all were smiling. It hit them, she was smiling, and had a arm wrapped around her waist. She was free.

_Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody- no reins_

_No reins_

"YOUR PREGNANT!!!" Naruto yelled, everyone sweat dropped, Sakura was laughing.

"I have my life, Naruto, and damn straight I'M PREGNANT!"

_Oh-oh she's learnin' how to let go_

_Oh-oh which ever way the wind blows_

_Oh-oh she's learnin' how to let go (learnin' how to let go)_

Sakura wiped the tear's in her eyes as she watched her kids, Naruto and Hinatas, Sasuke and Ino's and Tenten and Nejji's kids graduate from the Academy. As Hokage, Naruto instated a ceremony for all graduates of the Academy.

"I have to let them go" Sakura sighed, her husband smiled whispering.

"You still have three more kids still in school'

She laughed

_Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody- no reins_

Sakura groaned turning so her head landed on her pillow of a husband. Playing with his silver hair, she smiled. She was a ANBU captain, had 5 children, two of them under Sasuke's teachings. She still had a semi- structured life as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi refused to remain unprotective. But she was free none the less. Had the life she wanted, and was one of Konaha's best ninja and medic-nin. She felt a pair of lips connect with her forehead.

"I love you"

_Like a painted wild mustang_

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody- no reins_

_No reins_

"Sakura, love you too" He murmured

"KAKASHI!"

"What?"

"Happy Anniversary"

"It's not..."

"16th year of having no reins tied around me"

All Kakashi could do was kiss her, Sakura smiled life was beautiful, even if at times she wanted to kill her boys.

"You lost the job"

"Naruto won't send me on missions"

"Why?"

"I'm old"

"Maybe I should put reins on you"

"Love you"

"Hate you"

"... Sakura"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you have control"

"Good"

* * *

**Well this is my first try at Naruto. I love this couple, even if I know it won't happen doesn't mean I can't have a imagination.**

**YAYY FOR SAKURA TRIBUTESSSSSS!!! And KAKUSAKU FLUFF!!!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINKKK!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

WhiteTiger1992


End file.
